A True Awakening
by GayEclipse
Summary: Izzy rejecting his feelings from Matt's ISN'T a logical move.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon~When True Love Comes Through~

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Digimon Characters

A MattXIzzy Pairing.

"Well, I guess Tentomon and Gabumon will seat up camp here, while me and Izzy will get the fire wood, come Izzy."

Matt said grabbing Izzy's hand and leaning him to the right side of the dark and scary forest.

"Umm Matt its-its dark can we go back?"

Izzy said, while squeezing Matt's hand tighter and a dark stained blush appeared across his face and he leaped back, roughly letting go of his hand.

"W-why our we holding hands?"

Matt turned his head to Izzy and smiled.

"Why our we holding hands? Because I like you."

Matt walked over to Izzy and grabbed Izzy's chin for a gentle kiss and then withdrew from the kiss with a blush across his face then started walking again.

Izzy froze in shock, wacthing Matt walk away from him as if nothing happened he started to walk slowly behind Matt, pressing his fingers of where Matt gave him his first kiss.

All Izzy could do was walk and think to himself about what just had happen no longer then 5 minutes ago. Izzy began to start thinking to himself.(W-why would he?...Did he mean what he said? Does he have feelings for me? When did this happen?!)

Izzy not paying attention to where he was going bumped into Matt. Matt turned around and placed his hands on Izzy's shoulders so he wouldn't fall.

"Hey..Honey be careful" Matt said smiling.

"Ow I'm sorry, thanks Matt- W-what did you just call me?" Izzy said with a wide expression.

Matt smiled shyly and looked into Izzy's eyes.

"You know what I said...Honey." Matt teasely said smirking.

Izzy's mouth dropped to the floor and his whole face grew dark red.

"Why-why are you acting like this?! I'm not gay-."

"Izzy I know you don't fully understand but I know your gay, the way you kept looking at me when I went swimming or hiking I could tell you wanted me, even though you didn't understand what you felt I knew because I've been feeling that way to, until I realize it today when Leomon chagrged at you I had to protect you at any cost, now I know I love you! At 1st I thought I was being stupid or annoyed but I know now and I don't wany any one else but you and I don't wanna see you end up with someone else and it was the perfect time so I went for it...I know this is coming of a shock to you and I understand if want some space." Matt sumed up Izzy's feelings for him in a matter of seconds - leaving Izzy totally lost and confused, but his blush never faded.

Just as Izzy was about to talk Matt moved up closer to him.

Matt and Izzy's face went completely red. Matt smiled and kissed Izzy on the forehead and began to walk in search for "Firewood"

"...Love?..." Izzy said, repeating the word Matt used often in his little speech.

Matt turned back to Izzy and smiled

"Yes...'love' something that every person longs for." Matt softly said with loving eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"It...It's wrong, but it feels so...so.." Izzy tried to say.

"Wrong? And what's so wrong about two boys kissing? Huh, what? We both liked it." Matt said, he slowly brought Izzy into his skinny, long arms.

Izzy quit reisting, as he laid his head against Matt's bold chest. "An-and how do you know I like it...?" Izzy said dreamy, relaxing his head on Matt's chest.

"Maybe because - you held my hand, you kissed me, and now your falling asleep on my chest. Izzy tighten his grip on Matt's shirt as tears fell from his eyes, landing on Matt's pale skin. Matt's eyes widen. Izzy look up into Matt's blue eyes.

"I...I love you..." Izzy whispered. Matt's face was in a state of shock, he grab Izzy's shoulders.

"Are you sure? I just told you I loved you a few mintues ago, and you looked pretty shocked. Are you position about this? I really don't wanna be hurt like how...Tai hurted me.." Matt whispered.

"Wait, you and Tai..." Izzy was about to say. "That doesn't matter. It was in the past, anyway - are you sure? "

Matt asked, quickly trying to change the topic. His blue eyes had hurt written across them, Izzy caught that as he let the topic pass. A topic that just might be brought back up in the future.

Izzy blush. "Yes. Matt, I love you." Izzy said. Matt pulled him into a passation kiss, then suddenly a voice called out.

"Still looking for that "firewood" guys?" Gabumon called out.

"Never thought you'd guys hook up, never the less be gay." Tentomon added. Izzy push Matt away.

"No no no! This isn't what it looks like, I'm not gay!" Izzy yelled at his digimon. Matt's heart began to hurt as he grab his chest, he chuckled.

"Another broken heart? Heh..." He said to himself, tears fell from his eyes. Within 5 mintues, he gain his love, & lost it. Matt turned as he started to walk away. Izzy looked back.

"Wait, Matt! I'm sorry, please!" Izzy said, as he began to follow him. But only to be stop by Tentomon.

"Izzy, we need to talk." He said. Gabumon followed Matt into the woods, but Matt was fast. He look in every direction but there was no Matt any where. Until he heard a slight russle behind a rock, he look over the rock as he saw Matt. A Matt getting ready to silt his neck, Gabumon tackled him.

"Matt no!" Gabumon yelled as he held him down. Matt unable to move from under his digimon surrender.

His blue eyes turning a greyish blue. He remeber the last time his master was like this, when Tai was in picture but him being hot headed chased after better things, leaving Matt behind.

"Matt, you can't kill yourself!" Gabumon shouted. Matt began crying again.

"Everytime, everytime I fall in love...I get hurt.." He sobbed. Gabumon whipped his tears.

"He loves you, you know he does. He's just shy, you know he didn't mean it!" Gabumon said. "Gabumon...it...it hurts...I love him, but it seems my feelings we're returned, then destored in an instant." Matt said softly, his blondish hair blowing through the wind.

"You love him? Then talk to him, if you love him so much." Gabumon said, staring seriously into his eyes. Matt nodded, as they both got up and headed towards the camp site. Izzy's brown eyes are filled w/ tears, tears of 5 yr old.

"Izzy, your 12! Act your age!" Tentomon said sighing.

"H-he hates me!" Izzy yelled. Tentomon whipped his tears - and nose.

"Look...I know what your going through." Tentomon whispered to his red spike haired friend.

"Oh really?! How?!" Izzy said, w/ angry tone in his voice.

"Can you still not tell? I'm gay, me and Gabumon are lovers." Tentomon said calmly. Izzy froze, not beliving this. But he started thinking, how late at night he'd sneekl off, or say he's tried and sleep in early. It all started to make sences. And that scared him.

"Gabumon did the same thing Matt did, and I did the same thing you did." Tentomon said.

"Wait, you guys we're watching?!" Izzy asked blushing. Tentomon shrugged it off.

"If you love him, go to him. If not, you just broken a young lad's heart that doesn't need any more damage." Tentomon said, as he saw Gabumon & Matt walking towards them. Matt walk over to Izzy, he wouldn't made eye contact w/ him.

"Please...look me in the eyes Matt." Izzy said softly. Tentomon dragged Gabumon away whispering "Let's leave them alone" or something like that.

"Izzy, you hurt me." Matt said calmly, still not looking at him. Izzy turn Matt's head.

"Matt, I love you..." Izzy whispered. Matt shook his head.

"Don't feed me that lie right now." He said. "Well, well, well." A voice came up behind him. Matt looked towards the voice, his eyes openned wide, Izzy got a worried look on his face.

"No..." He said softly.

"Oh my god - Tai..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tai smiled as he walked up to Matt, and quickly pulled him into a kiss. "It's been a while." Tai said softly into Matt's eye, while smirking over at Izzy.

Izzy watched the two men kiss, not being able to move - he watched as his love was being won over. He balled his fist up, not really knowing how to act at a time a like this. He just stared.

After a couple of minutes, Matt softly pushed Tai away from him. "W-what are you doing here Tai?" Matt asked, not even thinking of breaking the hold Tai had around him.

Tai just smiled once more and pulled him closer. "I came here for you of course. I've missed you." Tai said, rubbing Matt's lower back.

Izzy finally had enough and walked past them without saying a word.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but it quickly came back to a close once he saw Izzy walking past them, he had totally forgot about him.

"See ya Izzy, thanks for keeping Matt company." Tai said chuckling. This only caused Izzy to speed up, once he got far enough way he held his digivice to the sky and returned home, as well did Matt and Tai.

Izzy openned his bedroom door and immdeately fell asleep once he touched his bed.

It was already nearing 6pm and Izzy still hasn't moved since last night, he rolled over sighing. His eyes full of tears. "I'm not gay, I don't like him. Why? Why am I like this?" He shouted as he put the pillow on to his face.

"Maybe because you are gay, and you do like him." Masami said as he sat beside his son.

Izzy threw the pillow aside and quickly shot up. "Dad?! H-how long have you been there?" Izzy asked embarrassedly. His dad shrugged.

"Long enough." He began. "Mind telling me what happened sport?" Masami asked.

Izzy laid back as he took a deep breath, he explain the whole story.

"The Digimon stuff, is something we will talk about later for sure. But Matt, gave his love to you. Got hurt, and he thinks Tai is there to heal him. Fix it." Masami said with nothing esle but a pat on the head, he was out the door and was quickly to rush out the house. Izzy shrugged.

He started up his laptop and messaged Tai asking if he'd like to come over, alone.

3 hours of nothing, not one message - Izzy closed his laptop and sat depressly in the living room. There was a knock on the door. He quickly got up to answer it. "Matt?" He said happily, only to find Matt's dad: Hiroaki crying his eyes out.

"S-sir?! Are you okay?" I asked leading him to the sofa to sit and collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this..." He began, the tears got heavier.

"It's about your dad..."


End file.
